I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a water ski rack adapted to connection to a boat to support one or more water skis.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As the popularity of water skiing has increased, so have the variations in ski type and design. As a result of these design changes, it is often desirable to have more than one pair of water skis easily accessible while engaged in the sport. In addition, as it is a common practice to tow more than one skier at a time, it becomes necessary to carry several pairs of skis to accomodate numerous skiers.
As the stowage area on small boats is extremely limited, the on-board carrying of multiple water skis presents a space problem. Also, loose water skis lying about on the boat floor subject passengers to danger, and water skis so placed may become damaged or broken.
Consequently, there exists a need for a water ski rack which can be placed on the outer portion of the boat which will support multiple skis and yet allow easy access for their use. In addition, such a water ski rack should be easily adapted to attachment to a wide variety of boats and receptive of a wide variety of water ski designs. The present invention is directed to that need.